


Doves, Diamonds and Demons Dressed-to-the-Nines

by strxwbxrries



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Freed is fabulous, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love me for writing this, I wish I was drunk when writing this because it would excuse all the drama and bs in the plot, Mirajane is sort of mother-like, Mirajane smiles sweet and smites people just as sweetly, Multi, Oh God there are so many characters, Reader-Insert, Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done, reader is fed up with all the bs, the florists are great but I cannot say who they are, wedding!au, you may love me for writing this but idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwbxrries/pseuds/strxwbxrries
Summary: Here's the deal: I decided to go with something else I've been dying to write. It's a Wedding!AU! Woop woop![Y/N] sits in front of her laptop, staring at the screen that is all-too-bright for two in the morning. God, it's unhealthy and she knows it, but she can't help it. Shipping, that is. What else can she do when there are plenty of people in front of her, all so obviously in love with one another?Side note: if you want smut in the future, I'll write smut, but I need at least a few commenters to let me know first. Also, I've never written smut before ('cause the last time I tried it made me really uncomfortable), so you've been warned.





	Doves, Diamonds and Demons Dressed-to-the-Nines

_JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE ALL THE—_

You groaned as you sat up, stretching slowly like a cat so your bones could pop into place. Whichever jackass decided to wake you up like this deserve nothing less than a bucket of frigid water filled with ice cubes to the head. And may whatever sovereign beings exist have mercy on that individual's soul, because when you get revenge—and you will—there will be no mercy.

Cold air alone awaited you the moment you pulled off the covers. You knew that. You were just psyching yourself up for it. Yeah, maybe after five more minutes of basking in the blissful heat...

"Get up! [Y/N] get up!"

Slow waves of murderous intent so concentrated they were palpable rolled off of you. You sat up once more, turned slowly to face your assailant, and glared like your eyes were powerwashers which could bore holes through them. Side note: yes, power washers can be used as weapons. It was no joke, okay? That was how your pet frog died.

 


End file.
